Hyper Explosive Demon Wave
Chōbakuretsumaha (超爆裂魔波) or Hyper Explosive Demon Wave is Piccolo's trump card in his fight against Goku near the end of the 23rd Tenka-ichi Budōkai. He creates a massive explosion with himself as the nexus. While having a very large radius, the attack was not very effective: it did little damage to Gokū (who had time to block) and left Piccolo almost completely drained. In the movie Return of Cooler Piccolo also uses this attack again to destroy a large number of Cooler's robot soldiers. Vegeta also uses an extremely similar attack in the late stages of his first battle with Gokū (but it didn't do much as Vegeta's power was weakened due to his being hit with the Spirit Bomb), yet the name of the attack is surely different since only Piccolo and King Piccolo (and Piccolo's student Gohan) use "魔" (devil) to name their techniques (this technique is known as the Explosive Wave in Budokai Tenkaichi and may be used as the name for this attack). Recoome has a similiar technique called Recoome Ultra Fighting Bomber, which he describs (in the manga & anime) as his ultimate technique, and says it cause a "whole big wide circle" around him to be blown into nothing when used. Majin Buu uses a similiar technique during his battle with Majin Vegeta called Angry Explosion. This attack is often mislabeled as Shōgekiha (衝撃波, literally Multiple Violent Waves). The names Explosive Wave & Super Explosive Wave can be used as a generic name for various nameless Chōbakuretsumaha-like techniques used by various charaters throughout the series. Video Games In the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series of video games it is commonly refered to as the Explosive Wave and/or the Super Explosive Wave. There are also attacks similiar to it in basic funtion. There names are: ;Final Explosion :Majin Vegeta's version is a kamikaze/suicide-move and is his Ultimate Technique/Trump Card. ;Angry Explosion :Fat Buu's version, is capable of wiping out entire cities. ;Revenge Death Bomber :Super Buu's version. Similiar in function to the Final Explosion. ;Recoome Ultra Fighting Bomber :Recoome's version. This attack was described by Recoome in the manga, but he was unable to complete it due to being punched in the gut by Goku. ;Eighter's Anger :Android 8's version, a fiery explosion of anger. ;Perfect Barrier :Perfect Cell's version, seems to be a combination of Chōbakuretsumaha and Android Barrier. The Explosive Wave is a common Blast 1 technique in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, and is more defensive than offensive (it causes minor damage & knocks the opponent back); it can also cancel certain moves (like Ki Blasts). The Super Explosive Wave is a very powerful generic super move (usually a Blast 2 technique or is some character's Ultimate Blast) that creates a large, temporary danger-zone of ki energy around the (stationary) user and causes high barrage type-damage if the opponent is too (or gets too) close to said user. Users * King Piccolo - (Chōbakuretsumaha) * Piccolo - (Chōbakuretsumaha) * King Vegeta - (Explosive Wave & Super Explosive Wave) * Vegeta - (Explosive Wave & Super Explosive Wave) * Majin Vegeta - (Final Explosion) * Majin Buu - (Angry Explosion) * Super Buu - (Revenge Death Bomber) * Recoome - (Recoome Ultra Fighting Bomber was described by him, but is never seen outside the video games & doesn't actually appear in either the manga or anime) * Goku - (Super Explosive Wave) * Gohan - (Chōbakuretsumaha, Explosive Wave, & Super Explosive Wave) * Future Trunks - (Explosive Wave, Super Explosive Wave, and possibly Chōbakuretsumaha) * Eighter - (Eighter's Anger) * Cell - (likely knows Chōbakuretsumaha, taken from Piccolo's genes; along with his own Perfect Barrier technique) * Uub - (Super Explosive Wave) * Nail - (appears similiar Chōbakuretsumaha and possibly the original Namekian version of Chōbakuretsumaha) * Lord Slug - (his may be consider Chōbakuretsumaha given he's an evil Namekian like Daimao) * King Cold - (Explosive Wave & Super Explosive Wave) * Bardock - (Explosive Wave & Super Explosive Wave) * Nappa - (Explosive Wave & Super Explosive Wave) * Turles - (Explosive Wave) * Broly - (Explosive Wave & Super Explosive Wave) * Hirudegarn - (Explosive Wave & Super Explosive Wave) Character meaning * 超 (Chō) = Hyper * 爆 (Baku) = Explosion / bomb * 烈 (Retsu) = Violent / extreme * 魔 (Ma) = Demon / evil * 波 (Ha) = Wave From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki.